Not the Same Way
by xFireSpritex
Summary: A CharlieAdam story. Bit of angst. Charlie thinks Adam doesn't feel the same and vice versa. Will they ever realize the truth? Slash so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Mighty Ducks Fanfiction. Please be gentle. Slash so if you don't like don't read. And I don't own them though I wish I did…

Charlie's POV

I sat in my room staring at my history book, knowing I should be doing homework so I won't have to do it later, but my hand doesn't move to my pen. I definitely should be writing the essay and working hard but I'm not and the only reason for this is always my reason for not doing homework.

Adam Banks.

Yeah, Cake-Eater, Banksie, Banks, whatever you want to call him is the reason I'm not working. Why? Cause he's out on a date with some girl and I'm jealous. Not of Adam but of the girl.

She gets to be on Adam's arm tonight, and she gets to have doors opened by him for her. He's too much of a gentleman to shake her off even if he doesn't really like her, and he'll always open doors for women because that's how he is and it will never change.

Lucky her.

So why am I obsessing over Adam being out on a date with some girl?

Because _I_ want to be in her position and I never can be. Because Adam doesn't love me anymore then a friend loves a friend. And I've got no shot because he's always going out with girls, so I know Adam isn't gay.

And damn I think I'm going to fail history this year.

So what'd you think? Should I continue it or not? Feedback is always welcome but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Jessi for reviewing.

-------

Adam's POV

I could barely contain the eye roll as the girl hanging on my arm babbled away about how her roommate borrowed a shirt of hers. I pretended to listen as best I could, wondering why I'd gone on this date.

I wasn't interested in Kelly. Sure she was nice and all, but definitely not who I wanted to be with. I looked down at her and thought for the millionth time why I'd even asked her out. She was definitely the opposite of what I wanted.

Light blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and skin almost as light as mine.

'It wouldn't be so bad if her hair was darker and her eyes were blue…' I thought then stopped myself. 'No, no doing that Adam. You can't compare everyone to him. It's not right. You can't compare every girl to Charlie.' I wanted to scream but knew not only would it scare Kelly, but everyone around us as we headed to the movie theater. 

Yeah me, Mr. Perfect in my parent's eyes and one of the star players for the JV hockey team at Eden Hall was in love with the team captain. How did I know I was in love? I had to hold in the laugh as I thought about the conversation I had with my older brother a few months ago.

-

"Hey Danny, do you love Melissa?"

My older brother Danny picked his head up off his pillows, smiled at me and nodded a bit. "Yeah I think I am Adam. Why?" he asked sitting up more and motioning for me to close the door and come sit on his bed with him.

I closed the door and walked over, laying across the blankets next to him on my stomach, propped up on my elbows. We'd always talked like this when we were younger I kind of missed it. "What's it like?" I asked.

I watched his smile grow a bit, his eyes closing shut. "Amazing Adam. I don't know how to describe it."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Why Adam. Think you're in love?" He asked opening his eyes and tilting his head to look at me. I nodded sheepishly. He smiled a bit and ruffled my hair. "Anyone I should know about?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just want to know. In case I am I'll know what I should feel instead of being stupid about it," I said explaining. He nodded and put his head back down, focusing his eyes on the ceiling.

"You kind of can't breathe when you first see them and you feel really nervous, like you're the biggest dork on the planet, and you're afraid to do anything or say anything stupid. You get those damn butterflies in your stomach that don't go away anytime soon," he said looking over at me. "Anyone make you feel that way Adam?"

I nodded slowly. "Is it Charlie?" Danny asked. I almost fell off the bed. "Holy shit Adam!" Danny yelled and I jumped over him, covering his mouth with my hands. Danny was the only one who knew I was gay; I'm still shocked that he's okay with it.

When he stopped struggling to talk I pulled my hand away. "Adam, I didn't know Charlie was gay," Danny hissed, staring at me.

I slunk back and off of him. "He's not," I mumbled and pulled a pillow over my face.

"Oh shit, Adam, man I'm sorry," Danny said pulling the pillow away.

"How'd you know? Am I that obvious?" I asked nervously.

"No, but Adam I've known you since you were born and the only hint that it was Charlie was that when you and him got in that fight about the Varsity team you came home crying, mumbling about how Charlie turned his back on you."

I nodded slowly, realizing I had been pretty obvious that night. I didn't even care about the rest of the team hating me, only Charlie.

"It'll be okay Adam," Danny said his arms going around me comfortingly. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking about Charlie.

-

Danny was right being in love was amazing. But it hurt so much when the person you were in love with was not only your best friend and team captain, but that they didn't even notice you romantically.

As we approached the doors of the theater I pulled my arm away from Kelly and opened the door for her, offering her the best smile I could muster. She returned the smile and walked inside, me following behind and buying the tickets as I thought about Charlie.

"Come on Adam, let's go find a good seat," Kelly said as we entered the theater, looking for a place to sit among the crowd. We eventually found two seats that were near the right wall, about halfway back. I let her get in first after she told me she wanted the wall seat though that's where I always sat when I came with the Ducks.

I thought about the Ducks as the movie started, watching in shock as one of the actors in the movie reminded me of Charlie. At least I could daydream about him while pretending to be interested in the movie.

-

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Adam," Kelly said as we walked into the quad.

"Yeah, thanks for coming, it was fun," I said managing to pull off the lie.

She nodded and kissed my cheek before walking off towards her dorms. I sighed and kicked a pebble heading towards mine.

I walked into my dorm and was shocked to see Charlie scribbling something down, a history book open in front of him. "Charlie Conway doing homework," I said drawing attention from my roommate. Yes, I shared a room with Charlie. Amazing how fate works, isn't it? "Now I've seen everything," I said laughing and clapping my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Banks," Charlie greeted only offering me a quick glance away from his paper. "How was your date?"

"It was okay."

"You going to ask her out again? She seemed nice." Charlie said.

"I don't know. I don't think she's my type," I said shrugging my coat off and hanging it up.

Charlie let out a small laugh. "What is your type Banks?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out," I said taking a deep breath and gathering up things to go take a shower. With one last glance I looked over at Charlie and thought, 'You're my type. Too bad you're not interested.' I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it, leaning my head against the wooden frame.

"Things never get easier," I whispered before turning on the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Lovebuggy for reviewing.

------

Charlie's POV

As soon as Adam shut the door I put my head in my hands and let out a groan. "Why the hell did I ask about his date?" I mumbled. "Not like I give a crap about it, I don't want to hear about whatever her name is," I mumbled to myself and put my head down on my desk, momentarily defeated.

I could hear Adam turn on the water and sighed. Of course fate stuck Adam and I together as roommates. I wasn't complaining, he's a great roommate but living in a room with the person you have a crush on isn't exactly easy. There's no escape, though I rarely want one from Adam.

I finished my essay quickly before changing into my pajamas and crawling into my bed, staring at Adam's empty one. I wished I could fall asleep in that bed, but the only time that happened was when Adam was sick and I fell asleep while taking care of him at three AM, though it wasn't the finest way to fall asleep, at least I was with Adam.

I sighed remembering what it felt like waking up in his arms and closed my eyes, pretending I could still feel his long limbs around me. He'd done it while unconscious of course, but in my mind that was better than nothing. Adam wasn't very touchy feely except with people he trusted, a few other Ducks and myself being the only ones.

He walked out dressed in only pajama pants and I had to force myself not to stare, glad the blankets covered everything they needed to at the moment. "Thinking of being shirtless for life, Banksie?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, don't know where I put my shirt," he said bringing one arm up to scratch the back of his head, his still wet hair in his eyes as he looked around for the garment.

"Did you leave it in the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, I checked," he replied before spotting it on frame of his bed. He picked it up smiling and pulled it on, but I wish he hadn't found it. "That's better," he said smiling triumphantly at me and it was hard not to smile back.

"It's late, we should go to bed," I said softly, knowing lights out was very soon.

"Good point Charlie," Adam said turning off the lights in the room. "Night," he said through the darkness as he crawled into his bed and under the covers. I could still see him in the bit of moonlight that came through the window. I watched as his eyes and he relaxed.

"Night Adam," I said softly.

"I love when you do that," Adam said sleepily.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Use my first name," he replied yawning after his statement.

I smiled. "Yeah?"

I saw him nod.

"Alright. Night Adam," I said making sure to use his first name before I closed my eyes.

"Night," he said barely above a whisper.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, knowing I'd have to use his first name more just because he liked it. Yeah, I'm a sap, but if little things can make him happy, I'll do that.

-------

Should I continue? Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to AndieLu for reviewing!

Once again I don't own them.

-------

Adam's POV

'Damn, why did I tell him that? It doesn't matter if he uses my first name or a stupid nickname as long as he notices me,' I berated myself. We said goodnight once more and instead of falling asleep I watched Charlie drift off and watched as his breathing evened out and a small smile crept onto his face as he dreamed.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, one arm going over my eyes. 'God why did I have to be such a loser around him?' I asked myself, thinking back to my conversation with Danny. I smiled in spite of the situation and closed my eyes, unsure of how long it took until it fell asleep.

-

The next morning I woke up abruptly, Charlie being the one to blame.

"Wake up!" Charlie yelled laughing as he jumped on top of me. My eyes shot open and I thought maybe I was dreaming because there was no way Charlie would be laying across me.

"What the hell Charlie?" I asked staring at him.

"You wouldn't wake up, your alarm kept ringing, couldn't let you sleep all day," Charlie said smiling. I stared for a few more moments before sitting up, bringing us very close. 'Aw, shit, why'd I do that?' I thought as my eyes locked with Charlie's and I felt I couldn't breathe.

-

Charlie's POV

Why I was laying across Adam was beyond me, and I knew I shouldn't have done it. When Adam sat up I moved a bit so we didn't hit heads but we were still close. I stared into his eyes and smiled a bit, remembering how staring at each other like this was usually when we were enemies in Pee-wees.

Times really have changed since we were younger. "Come on Adam, get dressed, we have to get to breakfast if you don't want to go to class hungry," I said sliding off of him and off the bed, turning my back to him so he didn't see the blush on my face.

Adam groaned and sat up. "Okay, I'm coming," he mumbled as he stood.

"You okay Banksie?" I asked turning to face him since the blush had gone down. "You're usually the one waking me up," I said offering a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Just tired I guess."

I nodded and opened one of his drawers throwing a white polo shirt at him and then finding a pair of pants for him and throwing them at him. "Let's go Adam. You can't afford to miss a meal."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Adam, you're all skin, bones, and muscle. You need food," I said turning back to face him.

"Aw, Charlie," he said pulling the pants up over his boxers. Without buttoning them and his shirt having disappeared sometime in the conversation he walked over and hugged me. "I didn't know you cared!" he yelled dramatically.

I laughed and pushed him back although I didn't want to. "Don't get mushy on me Banks." I said laughing a bit. He laughed and finished getting dressed, running a brush through his hair and we left the dorm room after getting our books.

-

Fulton's POV

I watched as Charlie and Adam came into the cafeteria, laughing and talking and sighed. It was obvious that Charlie was into Adam but sometimes I couldn't tell what Adam thought. Dean clapped me on the soldier and raised an eyebrow at me. "It's nothing," I said. He nodded and went back to his breakfast as I watched Charlie and Adam walk over to sit down.

If Charlie wasn't in love with Adam, I'd put on tights and perform ballet.

------

Read and Review!

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to AndieLu. Yes we'd all pay to see Fulton do that laughs Here's the update for you since you're the only one who reviews.

Still don't own them

----

Charlie's POV

School went by in a blur that day but hockey practice was dragging on. I was skating side by side with Fulton. It felt like we'd been doing laps forever. "You okay Charlie?" Fulton asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking," I replied looking ahead at the rest of the group, spotting Adam easily.

"Anything in particular on your mind?"

"No," I lied pretending I wasn't watching Adam skate across the ice. He seemed so natural on the ice, so happy. I smiled to myself when he laughed at whatever Julie said.

"Charlie, don't lie to me," Fulton said. I winced. I'd never really lied to him before and it was hard to. "What's going on with you Charlie? You're always thinking about something or… someone."

My head snapped to face him. "What do you mean Fulton?"

"I mean you're thinking about someone and you won't tell me. Who is it?" He asked.

"Can we talk about this later Fulton?" I asked as Coach Orion blew his whistle and we skated over.

"Sure Charlie, stop by my dorm at 7, Portman has a date," Fulton said.

I nodded as we all took a knee and listened to Coach talk. He split us up into two teams to scrimmage and I smiled at Adam, letting him take the face off against Guy.

We played the scrimmage as if it were a real game, celebrations and all, Coach Orion finally used to our antics. I skated passed Guy and Dwayne and passed the puck to Adam who scored on Julie. We let out a cheer of triumph and skated together, hugging and cheering, Russ joining the hug momentarily.

"Nice pass Spazway," Adam teased.

"Nice goal Cake-eater," I shot back laughing as we separated and kept playing. The scrimmage ended in favor of mine and Adam's team. We all headed into the locker room and a glance at the clock told me I had an hour to get ready before going to Fulton's dorm room. Hopefully I wouldn't chicken out.

-

I knocked on the door to Dean and Fulton's room, smiling at Dean as he opened the door, waved, and walked out, dressed up for his date. 'Must be trying to make an impression,' I thought before walking into the dorm room.

"Hey Charlie," Fulton greets from his bed. I close the door as I step into the room more, glad that Dean's gone so it's just us.

"Hey Fulton," I reply walking over and sitting on Dean's bed.

"So, you okay?" Fulton asked. I had to keep myself from laughing. Straight to business with the Bash Brother.

"Well…" I began, not really knowing where to start. Luckily Fulton picked up on that.

"Charlie, you're mind is all over the place lately, who is it?" Fulton prompted.

"Adam."

"Is he sick or something?" Fulton asked. I shook my head no and looked at the floor. "Is there something wrong with him? Did you two have a fight?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Fulton asked.

"I, I just-" I began, second-guessing telling Fulton the truth.

"Charlie! Come out with it already!" Fulton said, exasperated.

"Fine! Fulton I'm gay and in love with Banksie!" I yelled, glad the walls were thick at Eden Hall.

Fulton just blinked. "Yeah, so?"

I stared at him, my jaw dropped.

"So?" I said dumbly.

"Charlie, man you may be able to hide from everyone else, but not me okay? I could tell you like Adam, big deal. You're not the first gay man to walk the Earth Conway. And you won't be the last so chill out." I looked at Fulton closely for a moment and decided I'd have to give him more credit from now on. He's more insightful than he seems.

I nodded for a minute then groaned and fell onto my side on Dean's bed. "But why Adam? He's one of my best friends and my roommate! And not to mention that he's straight."

"Charlie, if Adam's straight then Dean's out dating a gorilla right now."

"What?" I asked staring at Fulton, now sitting up again.

"Charlie, if I could figure out that you've got it bad for Banks, it's a million times easier to see he's not interested in girls."

"What about Kelly and Nicole and…"

"Cover up dates," Fulton said simply, cutting me off. I stared at him for a minute, trying to let it all sink in. 'Okay, Fulton knows I'm gay and in love with Adam, and he swears Adam is gay too. Now I just have to figure out if Adam is or not…'

------

Read, Review and all that fun stuff. Any suggestions are welcome. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to AndieLu. I will work on BashSlash just for you. Hehe.

Still don't own them…

------

Adam's POV

I wondered why Charlie got dressed quickly and left so fast but then I remembered him and Fulton talking at practice so they were probably hanging out together. It hurt to not be invited but at least I could spend some time alone. I'd finished my homework already and decided to watch TV, provided by my parents. I turned it on to a random channel and watched one of those lame dating shows. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey," I greeted.

"What's up Adam?"

"Nothing, you?" I asked lounging on the couch.

"Not much."

"How's Melissa?" I asked knowing it was his favorite topic. I could practically hear him smile.

"She's good. Right here actually."

"Oh, shit."

"Adam Banks do not curse!" He scolded.

"You're one to talk," I said laughing a bit, hearing Melissa laugh as well. "I don't want to interrupt," I said feeling a little awkward. They were probably making out.

"You're not interrupting. We were actually talking about you," he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Melissa had suspicions about you."

"You mean about how I'm…" I began.

"Yeah."

"Danny, put Melissa on the phone." I could hear him hand the phone over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Melissa. To answer you question without Danny feeling uncomfortable, I am gay." Whoa second person I told. It felt kind of good.

"Aw, that's great Adam. Any cute guys you like?" She asked. I could hear Danny groan. She giggled.

"Well yeah, I like someone," I said awkwardly, my eyes darting to the door to make sure it was closed.

"Who? Any of the guys I met?" She asked. It felt nice to talk to someone other then my brother about this.

"Charlie." I said blushing a bit though no one was around.

"Aw, wait, isn't he the captain?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Aw, he's cute!"

"He's not gay." I said somberly.

"Oh sweetie. Don't worry."

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully it'll work out."

"Yeah, okay Danny wants to hit play on the movie. I have to go."

"Alright, bye Melissa."

"Bye Adam."

We hung up and I laid down on the couch, my hands covering my eyes. "At least two people know about me," I mumbled.

"Make that three, Adam."

I shot up into a sitting position. And if God didn't hate me enough, Charlie was standing right there.


	7. Chapter 7

For AndieLu.

Still don't own them.

------

Charlie's POV

I really didn't mean to walk in and eavesdrop on Adam's conversation. It just happened. I stood frozen to the spot and stared at Adam who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Let me backtrack a moment.

-

"Thanks for understanding Fulton," I said as I stood to leave.

"No problem Charlie. Now, go talk to him," Fulton said hugging me quickly before pushing me lightly to the door.

"I see when I'm not wanted!" I yelled laughing a bit.

Fulton laughed. "Yeah Banksie wants you so go to him," he said laughing a bit.

I beamed, waved, and left. I hummed a song to myself as I walked back to my dorm hoping Adam was there so I wouldn't have to find him and make some lame excuse about going back to the dorm with him. I opened the door quietly in case he was sleeping, knowing he sometimes slept after practice. He was on the phone with someone and I was about to say hello when I heard him say something, my name.

"Charlie." I saw him blush after saying my name.

Whoever he was talking to on the other line awed him and made a small comment.

"He's not gay," Adam said to whoever was on the phone, his face falling a bit.

I wanted to yell 'Yes I am!' but decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

The person he was talking to, a girl from the sound of it made another comment, sympathetic to his situation. If only he knew.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully it'll work out," Adam said, one hand drumming on the arm of the couch, a habit of his I don't think he was even aware of. He said goodbye to Melissa, his brother's girlfriend if I remember correctly. "At least two people know about me," he mumbled, after lying down on the couch and covering his eyes.

Finding my voice I said, "Make that three, Adam."

He sat up quickly, shock and fear on his face.

'Oh boy. This ought to be fun,' I thought as I swallowed and looked at him.

-

"Uhm, Charlie, I…" Adam began, fumbling over his words. Damn him, even when nervous and having trouble talking he was cute.

"Adam, are you gay or not?" I asked, cutting his ramblings short.

He looked at the ground. A soft "Yes," escaping his lips.

"Do you like someone?" Another soft reply, confirming my question followed. "Is it me?" I asked holding my breath.

He raised his head to look at me. "Yes." He held my gaze for a few moments longer before staring at the ground again, a blush rising on his face.

"Adam," I said softly, walking over and sitting next to him on the couch. "We should talk about this, I-"

"I know you're not gay Charlie. I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel. You can switch rooms with someone if you want but please don't tell the team, I'm not ready yet. I'm so sorry about this but it just happened…" Adam said his voice cracking slightly, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"Adam," I began making him look at me, using my hand to guide his face.

"Yes?"

"Don't be sorry about how you feel. I'm not switching rooms and I won't tell the team before you do. And don't be sorry ever for this, because…" I stopped myself.

"Because…" Adam prompted his eyes staring into mine.

It was one thing to tell Fulton, another to tell Adam, the boy who made me realize my sexuality. "Because I'm gay too. And I like you," I said choking out the last part, my voice cracking from nervousness.

Adam blinked a few times and stared at me, seemingly disbelieving what I'd said.

I opened my mouth to say something when Adam brought his face closer to mine, eyes still holding my gaze, and all thoughts of speech were lost with my breath as well. We sat with our faces a few centimeters apart for a moment before I leaned forward a little more and our lips touched. It was…amazing.

--

Adam's POV

'Holy shit,' I thought as Charlie came out to me. 'There's no way I'm this lucky.' Then he said he liked me and I could only stare at him. The captain of the hockey team, my best friend, roommate, and guy I've been lusting after for years like me? Oh dear God, when did I become this lucky?

He opened his mouth to say something but I moved to kiss him, stopping myself, silently waiting for Charlie to agree and press his lips to mine, if he wanted. When he did breathing became a secondary concern.

It was an innocent kiss, yes, but not only was I kissing Charlie, but it was the first time I'd kissed a guy. When we pulled apart I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Wow," Charlie said a smile on his own face.

"First guy kiss?" I asked.

He nodded. "You?" I nodded. "Can I ask you for something Adam?"

"Sure," I said as he brushed hair away from my eyes.

"Can I have my second kiss?"

I laughed at how innocently he asked and nodded, both of us smiling as our lips touched once more, this kiss lasting much longer than the first.

----

The end.

Any suggestions for future fics and such are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
